Amber
Amber 'était l'hôte précédent de la puissance de la jeune fille Fall. Elle a d'abord apparu, dans un état comateux, dans l'épisode "Fall". Elle apparaît plus tard dans une séquence de flashback dans "Beginning of the End". Dans "Heroes and Monsters", elle est tuée par Cinder Fall avec une flèche. Apparence Ambre avait un teint brun clair, avec des cheveux courts, bruns raides. Elle avait une marque de beauté ci-dessous son œil gauche. Elle avait l'habitude de porter un long manteau à capuchon vert sur le dessus d'un chemisier blanc cassé avec une veste marron, corset et pantalon. Elle avait aussi un brassard d'or sur son bras gauche, deux bracelets en or sur son poignet droit et une paire de bottes blindées d'or. Elle avait une épaulière dorée sur son épaule droite, ainsi qu'une sangle d'épaule avec des poches en bandoulière en diagonale à travers son corps. Après elle a été attaquée, elle a été laissée avec des cicatrices du visage. Lorsque logé à l'intérieur de son boîtier de soutien de la vie, elle a été vue portant un top tube blanc et une jupe blanche. Pouvoirs et capacités Comme la jeune fille Fall précédent, elle a été dit à manier vraiment grande puissance et la force. Dans son combat contre Cinder Fall, Emerald Sustrai et Mercury Black, elle affiche plusieurs puissances étonnantes, y compris la capacité de léviter dans les airs, de créer des rafales extrêmement puissantes du vent, de télékinésie déplacer les feuilles et les congeler solides pour créer des projectiles mortels, de manipuler le temps et amener la foudre vers le bas sur ses ennemis, ainsi que de tirer des boules de feu mortels. Elle n'a pas besoin apparemment poussière pour effectuer ces capacités. Son Aura apparaît également assez forte pour repousser les attaques sans effort ou un geste de sa part, agissant comme un puissant champ de force. Quand elle utilise ses pouvoirs Maiden, ses yeux semblent avoir une lueur ardente. Elle a également exercé une équipe extensible avec deux types de cristaux de poussière à chaque extrémité, un rouge et un blanc. Ambre a utilisé le personnel pour créer à la fois de fortes rafales de vent (avec le cristal blanc) et des explosions de feu (avec le cristal rouge). Cependant, on ne sait pas dans quel but le personnel sert, comme elle a été vue capable d'exécuter les deux capacités tout à fait sans l'utilisation de son personnel. Elle a également semblé être très habile à la main-à-main, comme elle parvient brièvement à tenir son propre contre tous les trois de ses agresseurs dans le même temps dans des quartiers proches. Histoire Comme une jeune fille, Amber a reçu les pouvoirs de la chute Maiden, soit en étant la dernière personne dans les pensées de la jeune fille précédente, ou autrement à travers une sélection aléatoire, si la dernière personne la pensée hôte précédente était inadmissible pour le titre. Comme le nouvel hôte, Amber a obtenu un immense pouvoir et est devenu le suivant dans une ligne qui a persisté pendant des milliers d'années. Quelque temps après avoir reçu ces pouvoirs, Amber a été attaqué par Cinder Fall, Emerald Sustrai et Mercury Noir. Bien que Amber était capable de tenir pendant un certain temps, ce qui conduit à une bataille acharnée et désespérée, elle a finalement été maîtrisé par ses trois attaquants. Avec Ambre vaincu, Cinder a ensuite utilisé un gant mystérieux de voler en quelque sorte les pouvoirs d'Amber. Toutefois, avant de Cinder pourrait voler tous les pouvoirs d'Amber, Qrow Branwen est intervenu pour la sauver, couper la connexion et la conduite hors de ses assaillants. thumb|284px|Amber sur le soutien-vie Le lendemain de l'attaque à gauche Ambre dans un état comateux, seulement maintenu en vie grâce à des équipements médicaux state-of-the-art fourni par Atlas. Elle est maintenue en vie dans une vaste profonde voûte sous Beacon Academy. En raison des circonstances sans précédent, ce qui se passerait si et quand Ambre meurt est incertain. Le pouvoir d'Amber pourrait être transférée à son agresseur comme elle pourrait être dans ses dernières pensées, ou le pouvoir écarté pourrait chercher à se réunir avec son autre moitié. Afin d'éviter que cela se produise, Ozpin, Qrow Branwen, Glynda Goodwitch et James Ironwood apporter Pyrrha Nikos, qui ils ont choisi d'être le prochain automne Maiden, à la voûte sous Beacon où Ambre est maintenu stable. Les quatre expliquent leur plan d'utiliser la technologie Atlesian expérimentale pour transférer Aura Amber, et les puissances qui sont liées à elle, à Pyrrha. Toutefois, la procédure a aucune garantie de succès et aurait également des effets inconnus sur Pyrrha elle-même, lier la vie d'Amber inextricablement à la sienne. Dans "Heroes and Monsters", avec la ville sous attaque, Pyrrha et Ozpin revenir à la voûte avec Jaune à la remorque afin de commencer le processus de transfert. Alors que le processus commence, Amber remue, mais est soudainement interrompu par une flèche de Cinder sa frappe dans la clavicule, tuant Ambre et l'envoi de la partie restante de son pouvoir de Cinder. Trivia *Dans "Il est Brawl in the Family", Qrow avait mentionné "l'état de l'automne". L'automne est le nom commun pour l'automne, comme Fall est dit en remplacement pour l'automne, mais seulement en Amérique du Nord. *Concept de l'art de Ambre donne sa taille que 5'8 ", mais on ne sait pas si cela a été suivi dans le spectacle lui-même. *Comme beaucoup de gens dans le monde de Remnant, son nom suit la règle de nommage des couleurs. L'ambre est une résine d'arbre fossilisée, et il faut généralement sur un jaune brunâtre. Les références #↑ 1.0 1.1 'Amber Concept Art #↑ [http://rwby.wikia.com/wiki/File:V3_07_00064.png RWBY Volume 3, Chapter 7: "Beginning of the End"] Catégorie:Personnage Féminin Catégorie:Personnages Décédés Catégorie:Humain